A Life Worth Living
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. After Penelope is shot she decides she needs to get a love life. 2007.
1. Chapter 1

**Premise**- _Now that she has a second chance at life she plans to really live. And that means starting a smoking hot sex life. Derek can help Penelope out with that or get the heck out of her way._ ****

A Life Worth Living

Chapter One

December 28, 2007- Friday

"Um...oh," he rubbed at his forehead and over the top of his head "I should have called first."

Standing there at her doorway the last thing he expected to see was another guy in her apartment, sitting on her couch, looking like he was comfy and he belonged there.

"You're home? You weren't supposed to come back till after the first of the year."

"Change of plans."

"Oh....you remember Kevin Lynch, right? Kevin, this is Derek Morgan. We work together."

Work together? Damn. That one hurt. He felt like they were a lot more than that to each other. Weren't they?

She was always on his mind. It seemed he couldn't go ten minutes without his thoughts drifting back to his baby girl.

Derek Morgan could tell himself that this was all because she had been shot the month before, and even though that did contribute to all his feelings about her and them, it wasn't just because of that at all. Even if she wasn't shot he knew he'd be all wrapped up in her right now because of the arguement they had that day.

_"I wonder. Was it that he was too handsome or too interested in me that tipped you off to how wrong he was?.....Just cause you wouldn't cross a crowded room to hit on me doesn't mean a less superficial, more perceptive man wouldn't. Hey, Derek, you want snappy? You SUCK!"_

And then she slammed down the phone.

In that second, as he sat there stunned, he knew that Penelope Garcia had no clue what he thought or felt about her. How he had never dated her because he wasn't ready to be with someone who meant so much to him. To open himself up like that. It scared the hell out of him and something in him jerked away from that fear every chance he got to lean over, brush his lips to hers, and finally taste the sweetness she had offered since day one.

But he didn't think he could keep pulling away now. And he didn't know that he honestly had the guts to do anything else either. All he did know was the two weeks he had spent at his mother's house for her birthday and Christmas all he could do was think about Penelope. Worry about her being alone. Their phone calls were all too short for him. The banter was rare. He put it off on her feeling all mixed up still over being attacked by Jason Clark Battle.

Derek couldn't enjoy himself in Chicago so he came home early and decided to, as he was driving home, detour straight over to Penelope's apartment to check on her. He had already given her a Christmas present before he left on vacation- tickets to a play she wanted to see- but he had picked up something more while in Chicago. Though he could certainly give it to her another day he used that as an excuse to stop over at her place, completely unannounced, and he got quite the rude awakening.

Another guy all up in her place.

Derek didn't know why that was like a punch in the stomach. She had dated other guys since he met her. Sure the dates never went anywhere serious but then again neither did his. He had never had to watch her on an actual date before though.

And it had never been after he told her that he loved her.

But he hadn't done anything else since then. He guessed she didn't plan on waiting for him to figure it out. Maybe that was smart. Maybe it would take him six more months or six more years to feel ready to date her. It felt so big. He was quaking at the thought of being her man and also at the thought of anyone else being her man.

Damn it! She had him all turned around. "Uh, yeah, Garcia, didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just go and leave you to your....yeah. I'll call you."

"Wait, Morgan!"

He was already halfway to the stairs. She stepped into the hallway and asked him "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have anything to....talk to me about or....you just wanted to hang out? Because you've never just dropped by before like this."

"I just got back tonight. I guess...uh....I wanted to see with my own eyes that you're doing good. You haven't sounded right on the phone. But I guess you're good, huh?"

She looked into the apartment and then at him. "Getting better everyday."

Like a boulder was sitting on his chest, he suddenly found it hard to breath, as a small smile graced her lips. A smile for another guy.

"Good. That's real good, baby girl. Get back inside. Its cold in this hallway.....and, Garcia?"

She gave him the softest and sweetest look. She probably heard how raspy his voice got when he said her name. A dead giveaway that he was about to tell her something she would want to hear.

Morgan went on "You look really amazing tonight. Bet you take his breath away."

She lit up. "Thanks."

Derek jogged down the stairs and back into the cold, gasping for air as he stood there. His world crumbled down.

She had been wearing a sexy, tight, green dress with cute flowers pinned in her blondes curls.

There was no doubt about it. She was hooking up with that guy. And Derek knew that the choice had been made for him. He didn't have to decide if he was ready to be with her. She was ready to try, once again, to move on from him.

Over the years he had watched her go on first date after first date before. But it never hurt quite as much as this. Last month, when she mentioned her coffee shop guy, it bruised his heart. This time though, knowing she was on a date, made his heart feel torn to shreds.

He couldn't blame anyone but himself for this happening. She might be his if he just asked her to be. She might be wearing that dress for him. She might be trying to take his breath away tonight instead of some other guy.

(_Watching every motion_

_in this foolish lover's game_.

-

_Haunted by the notion_

_somewhere there's a love in flames._

_-_

_Turning and returning to some_

_secret place inside._

_-_

_Watching in slow motion_

_as you turn my way and say_

_-_

_Take my breath away, my love._

_Take my breath away, my love._

_-_

_Take my breath away_) (Berlin)

XXXXXXXXXX

Did he feel like a complete stalker and a fool? Yes. But that did not stop Derek from sitting in the cold outside of Penelope's apartment and watching till Kevin Lynch left.

Derek breathed a sigh of relief that it was only twenty minutes after Derek himself had left Penelope's doorstep. If that guy spent the night Derek didn't know what he'd do. Probably get drunk and stay that way till he had to go back to work next Tuesday.

He started his car to go home but his cell rang before he pulled out of the parking spot. A glance at the screen showed: Baby girl.

Clearing his throat he answered "Hey, baby."

"Please tell me your truck broke down."

He stifled a groan. "Um...." for the life of him he had no clue what to tell her at that moment.

"I know you worry, especially after what happened the last time I went on a date, but you can not mess this up for me, do you understand me? Not even your good intentions are a good enough excuse to ruin something that could be really good for me."

The quick and cold way she was speaking told him he was so busted. He hated when this happened. He felt underwater and unable to get to the surface and find a way to make it all right again. No one else on earth could get him like this.

"Garcia, I don't wanna mess up anything for you."

"Then why am I watching you staking out my building? I went to look out the window to see if Kevin got to his car and there you are, Morgan. Tell me you're not really thinking about chasing off another man from my life because if you do, so help me God, I will use my magic fingers for evil instead of good and make the license bureau convinced you have about 4,000 moving violations!"

He was glad she didn't say she'd take him off the grid, which is what she would do to the worse of the worse, but he got her point.

Derek asked her "Chase off? All I did was tell them to treat my baby girl right. No one should be in your life who can't do that."

_No one should be in your life but me,_ he thought

"I'm serious this time. I want to have a boyfriend! I want a sex life. I'm still alive and I want to feel alive,"her voice caught with emotion. "Just because you have no desire to make love to me doesn't mean there isn't another man out there who will treat me right and make love to me every single damn day and every single damn night. And I will have that. This time, Morgan, you better back off and let me live my life!"

Click.

Jumping out of his truck he actually ran up to her apartment and banged on the door. When she pulled it open she yelled at him "WHAT NOW?"

"This," he growled out before pulling her against him. When she was pressed to his body, looking up at him with wide eyes filled with questions, Derek whispered "If you want to make love to someone then you make love to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Life Worth Living **

**Chapter Two**

**December 28, 2007- Friday**

Derek's heart was pounding hard as he ran from his truck, over icy sidewalks, into Penelope's apartment building and up her stairs. Not giving himself time to think he banged on her door as the words she just yelled to him, over the phone, repeated in his head:

"_I'm serious this time. I want to have a boyfriend! I want a sex life. I'm still alive and I want to feel alive," her voice caught with emotion. "Just because you have no desire to make love to me doesn't mean there isn't another man out there who will treat me right and make love to me every single damn day and every single damn night. And I will have that. This time, Morgan, you better back off and let me live my life!"_

Penelope looked teary and angry when she pulled open her door. "WHAT NOW?"

His words came out in a low, possessive growl of hunger and need. "This," he pulled her flush to him "If you want to make love to someone then you make love to me."

Holding back on the lust that was flaring through him he gave her a gentle kiss that went on and on as his hands moved from her back to bury themselves in her hair. He didn't want to overwhelm her with all the pent up lust inside of him. He wouldn't be rough with her. She meant too much for that.

This kiss was precious. Soft and sweet. Tender and slow. He moaned deeply and sucked on her bottom lip, his hands moving now to her hips to press her against him and make sure she knew how much this affected him. Leave no doubts in her head that he was the man hot for her.

On a whisper, thick with all his love for her, he spoke the nickname that would always and only belong to Penelope "Baby girl," and then he eased her inside the apartment, kicked close the door, and caught her mouth in a deeper, hungrier kiss, meaning to stop and talk, but losing himself in this moment.

He had waited so long. Almost too long. He needed this so much. He'd needed this every single second for a month now. To feel her body against his, her racing heart and her heaving chest, and know she was alive and she loved him still.

That they weren't messed up forever and she wasn't over him. That she was here and his. God, kissing her felt amazing.

This was heaven sent. His gift from God. She was more than he deserved but all he craved and adored.

_Penelope, Penelope, Penelope, baby girl_, ran through his head, _Oh God, yes, finally_.

XXXXXXXXX

Her head was spinning. She went from being pissed at how possessive Derek could be, when he didn't want to date her himself but didn't want to let anyone else near her either, to being completely lost in his kisses.

Penelope had no idea where this was coming from but she couldn't work up the required strength to do the mature thing: stop these crazy, breathless kisses and ask him what was up. Instead she did the exact opposite and jerked his shirt out of his pants.

Even with his leather jacket still on she could still get access to his abs, as he sucked and nibbled on her lips, her hands felt all those hard muscles that she had always wanted to caress, lick, kiss, suck, and mark as her property.

All of him needed to belong to her. No one loved this man more than her. He should be her man.

Derek moaned again as her fingers moved against his tight, taunt abdomen. That sound ignited even more heat in her, more desperation, pushed away all the thoughts of what this meant and why he was doing this, and had her taking her hands up to the shoulders of his coat.

She pushed the jacket off him. He shrugged out of it.

Their eyes met. His were on fire with lust. She'd never seen anything so damn beautiful in all her life. Derek's lust for her.

It was too much to resist.

She had known since the day they met if he ever came to her like this- hot, horny, wanting her, needing her, desperate to fuck her into complete ecstacy- then she'd let him have her. There was never one day she wouldn't have. Not even on the days when she was angriest at him.

Penelope had always been Derek's for the taking and now he was taking her. She was just too far gone over him- shivering and trembling as heat flooded her from head to toe, finding all those places that no one had ever made go this hot and this gooey before- to tell him to stop and talk to her.

That might wreck this. Might make her miss out on the feeling of his dick thrusting deep inside of her and settling into the place that had been aching and empty for years- waiting on him. She hadn't given herself to anyone since she met Derek.

A part of her knew it wouldn't feel good to fuck anyone but him. Every other man was second best. Only Derek could be the one to bury himself in her heat and hold her quivering, naked, sweaty body, make her feel safe enough to let go and come for him.

Only Derek. And good God now here he was making all their shared fantasies a reality.

His name ghosted off her lips as his jacket hit the floor, just before their mouths found each other again, "Derek."

XXXXXXXXXX

His fingers found their way to the zipper in the back of her dress, as his tongue was sweeping through her mouth and tangling with hers. He eased the zipped down and then his lips hurried to her shoulder to kiss that patch of exposed skin and then down her chest a few inches, desperately laying kisses over these places he had wanted to kiss for years now. Then he tugged down the dress and she helped him to slip it over her hips.

She stepped out of the dress.

Derek quickly straightened and pulled her against him again. His eyes only briefly taking in the green lacy bra and panty set that covered her beautiful breasts and the hot, slick heat between her legs. Looking at her face now he could see how her skin was pink with the flush of desire and her eyes shimmered with hunger, need, and eagerness.

Trusting him completely.

Her name was spoken in a deeper tone then he ever had used in all his life. A sound that came from the most tender part of him. "Penelope."

His hand cupped her neck and jaw at the same time, forcing her to hold his gaze, as his body throbbed with want for her, Derek went on "Tell me you want me."

"You know I-"

"Tell me," he demanded, his tone getting forceful.

"I want you," she whispered, sounding to his ears completely sure that this was what she needed tonight. He was what she needed.

His mouth engulfed hers and he took possession of her in that moment. With one arm around her back he lifted her right up, letting her heels fall off and hit the floor, and took them the few steps to the couch, laying her down and kneeling with one knee between her legs. He ripped off his shirt and his belt.

At that moment he could barely get a full breath. The sight of her there, exposed to his eyes and wanting him to make love to her, had him filled with overwhelming emotions. They rattled his chest and made him feel unlike any other time before when he had sex. Never had love and sex been mixed in the same moment for him. He never let his heart get involved before.

Instead of being scary it felt right. Perfect. She was his perfection.

Penelope wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down, as she halfway rose up, bringing their lips together again, not giving him a chance to catch his breath, to stop and change his mind, to run from her and this.

She needn't have worried. Derek was right where he wanted to be.

"Oh, yes, baby girl," he whispered against her mouth. "God, yes, let me make love to you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Life Worth Living **

**Chapter Three**

**December 28, 2007- Friday**

"Oh, yes, baby girl," Derek whispered against Penelope's mouth. "God, yes, let me make love to you."

She was pressed down on the couch. He hovered over her, his knee between her legs as he angled his body against the back of the couch. His hand was massaging the side of her leg, from the knee up, building the already hot inferno he had started when he first kissed her tonight.

But when his hand went over her stomach Penelope flinched.

Derek broke their kiss, gasping for air, and let his eyes hold hers. His thumb moved back and forth on her stomach, while his fingers moved in rhythm against her: soft and soothing, loving and accepting.

Her breathing was shallow. Her eyes searched his. Even as he tried to silently reassure her she found more and more doubts flooding her head: _Does he really want this as bad as I do? What does this mean for the future? Can I deal with all this? Can I satisfy him? Will he want me tomorrow_?

He murmured "My beautiful Goddess, Penelope, the answer to my prayers." Then his mouth fastened on her collar bone and sucked.

Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head. Damn. That felt good. She'd worry tomorrow. Tonight was for this....for making love with her Hot Stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mmm. She tasted so good. Her skin was salty from sweat and sweet smelling from her body lotion.

Derek could suck on her for hours on end. He found a spot on her neck that had her whimpering, arching her body up. With her consumed with need, he brought his hand up to massage her lace clad breast.

Heavy and warm, it was the fullest and most prefect breast he had ever touched. His thumb rubbed her nipple.

Her breath hitched in her throat, followed by a shaky moan that vibrated her whole body. Derek buried his face between her breasts, licking the valley with a one long stroke, and then licking at her left breast, the same one he massaged.

"Mmmmm," Derek whispered "Baby, you're heaven on earth."

His nose nuzzled her. He pulled back the lacy cup of her bra so he could first gaze at her pink tipped nipples and then suckle them. The sensation went straight to his dick and he knew it went straight to her hot, wet center because she hooked a leg around his waist and pressed against the bulge in his jeans.

Good God. He was making out with his baby girl. And soon he would know what it felt like to have her surrounding the long, thick length of his dick.

A moan rose up in him as he sucked at her breast.

This was all he had been craving when he was feeling lost and alone back in Chicago over the last two weeks. Why didn't he just admit it then? Why didn't he say during one of their conversations: _Nothing has ever scared me more than thinking you might die without knowing I love you, baby girl. I love you and I'm coming home to show you how deep you've gotten into me. Get ready for me, baby, cause I can't keep playing games. I'm coming home to you and I want you! I want you! I love you_!

But he hadn't and he instead came sneaking home like a thief in the night, trying to just steal a few moments with her to give her a gift that might say what he didn't seem to have the guts to say or admit to himself.

What a crazy waste of time, the way he acted, but now he wasn't wasting another second. Her breast in his mouth was a great start to what he knew would be the best damn night of sex he ever had, and the first night of lovemaking he had ever known.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Her head was thrown back on the arm of the couch. Breaths coming hard and fast. Her eyes pressed tightly close. All her senses focused on the feel of this gorgeous man pressed against her. His suckling of her breast drawing soft moans out of her and making her flood with wetness.

The feeling endless. Sensations dancing over her cool, wet skin as he finally released her from his mouth. His tongue swirled over her nipple now, causing more shivers to course through her.

Her hand cupped the back of his head, stroking back and forth, increasing the pressure as her body got more and more turned on by what he was doing to her.

In a desperate, begging tone she cried "Please, baby....now, Derek, please."

Smiling slightly he kissed back up her chest, the stubble on his face causing delicious sensations to shoot through her when that scratchiness brushed her smooth, soft skin.

"Hush, woman," he nipped at the corner of her mouth "we've got all night."

Seeing the undeniable heat flaring in his eyes caused a shudder to rack her body.

She swallowed hard. Now that he was smiling down at her, she was seeing in him two versions of himself. The one she never really knew till tonight- who burned with desire that had to be quenched or else he'd lose his mind- and the old friend who was sweet and good to her in every way every day.

Caressing his face she said "Good then we can do this ten times."

He chuckled and caught her lips in another kiss. Her hand slid down to undo the button on his jeans.

Derek broke their kiss. "Lets take this to the bedroom. What do you say, sweetness?"

She nodded her head over and over, really fast, and that made a big grin curve his lips. They got up off the couch. Taking her hand in his they started for the bedroom, which wasn't that many steps away. Derek bent down and kissed her neck as they walked, making her chuckle sexily at how he couldn't keep his hands and lips off her.

Penelope always thought he'd be the hottest lover she ever had and so far he was proving her right. It was in how he was strong, sure, confident, emotional and how she had so many feelings built up for him. They met three and a half years before. It was a damn long wait for this but oh so worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek stood back from the bed as Penelope crawled on it. Her lace covered ass was so hot that he knew he'd never forget that image, even though it was just a quick flash before she settled in the middle of the bed. She took her glasses and put them on the night stand.

Turning to look at him, he could tell she expected him to already be moving toward her and not hanging back. But he had something else in mind.

He remembered all the times she watched him dancing at the bar. How he put on a show for her. How hot it got him to think she was getting turned on by his moves.

Now he slowly moved his hips, giving her a teasing look, as he first kicked off his shoes, and then slipped off his pants. Penelope bit her bottom lip and watched him. Next off came his socks.

He stopped long enough to grab a condom out of his wallet, not wanting to have to search for it later, and tossed it on the bed. Her eyes widened a little as she looked at it. In this cute way that said everything was now really real for her and yes they were really about to have sex.

He moved to the bottom of her bed.

Giving her a look filled with desire he crawled up the bed and started kissing her from the top of her foot, up her leg, leaving very slow kisses as he went, skimmed past her panties to kiss her belly button and then moved down her other leg to her other foot. His thumb brushed up the underside of her foot. As he kissed up her leg again he felt her thighs quivering. He slightly bent one of her legs and licked behind her knee.

"Ohhh," she breathed out one soft, long breath.

He wanted to make love to her better than any man had ever taken the time to make love to her before. So she would always know it was this man who cherished her. This man who thanked God for Penelope.

Derek moved up her body, as her hands reached for him, caressing his back, and found her lips again, kissing her with an intense desperation.

One hand kept him propped up and the other caressed her thigh.

Moving his lips from hers he went back to kissing her neck and then licking at the shell of her ear. Penelope's fingernails lightly scratched down his back and then she gripped his ass, which was still clad with his boxers, causing him to chuckle sexily in her ear.

"Baby girl," Derek said with a throaty laugh falling off his lips at her massaging his ass. "Mmm, so glad I came back to town early."

"Me too. Me too," she said, breathlessly.

Rolling over he brought her on top of him, causing a yelp to escape her lips and her to squirm a little bit, as if she was uncomfortable. He smoothed his hands down her back and shifted so she was laying firmly on him and he was holding her steady.

"Derek-"

He dragged out the word. "Hush, now. You're fine," knowing she was going to say something about being too heavy or exposed. His fingers found the back of her bra and he unclasped it. Then he massaged up and down her back as he caught her lips in another kiss.

Every kiss was exhilarating. He learned more and more about her in every kiss. About her strengths, her desire for him, her fears and her needs. And every kiss made him want another kiss.

His hand came up to bury in her blonde curls and hold the back of her head. Their kisses intensified, building the desire and heat with every moment their tongues swept against each other. Her nails scratched along his abs, drawing a moan out of him, and then he rolled her onto her back again.

His words were thick with heat when he said "Show me yourself."

Her eyes fluttered as his words settled into her brain and she realized what he wanted. Derek moved back a little and watched as Penelope slowly hooked her fingers in her underwear and tugged them down, revealing her soaking sex to his eyes.

"Oh, baby girl," he breathed out, in awe, not even trying to be cool or suave for once.

Derek's eyes took in her glistening folds, which he had moved down the bed as she pulled down her underwear so he could watch more closely as she showed him how much she trusted him. It was easy to just rip their clothes off and thrust themselves together but going slow was much harder. He wanted to take her fast the next time they had sex but he didn't want to risk her thinking this first time was anything but making love for him.

Her bra followed her underwear in getting tossed off the bed. His eyes moved up and he saw her completely naked for the first time. His body called out for release. He knew he couldn't last much longer now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Life Worth Living **

**Chapter Four**

**December 28, 2007- Friday**

"Oh, baby girl," Derek breathed out when she slipped off her underwear and then her bra.

Penelope was breathing fast and hard as she watched this sexy man staring at her naked body. The look in his eyes stark with need. Heat coming off his body. Raw, animal need mixed with something deeper, something more but she didn't want to believe it could really be love. She didn't want to open herself up that way.

He was sending her into ecstasy and doing it in a glorious, torturously slow way.

Her head started to thrash on the pillow right after he spread apart her legs and then kissed the inside of her thigh, moving up and toward her aching sex that was dripping with her juices. Derek blew on her and she cried out "Morgan!"

She could actually feel him smile as he pressed another kiss against her inner thigh. "Do you like that?" He blew on her again. "Talk to me, woman. I know you know how to tell me what you want."

"Sweetness.....please."

"Please what?" But he didn't wait for an answer. Instead he started to kiss her mound and then over her lips, softly and with just a little pressure and then easing up and giving her barely there kisses before his tongue started to lick at her.

"Yes," she moaned out the word, making it three syllables.

Pushing both her legs up, so they were bent, he then brought his fingers up to slip inside of her. She jerked with that first penetration. It had been years since she let anyone this close.

Penelope threw her arm over her eyes, bit her bottom lip, and gave in to the sensations that Derek was causing in her as his fingers scissored back and forth while his mouth kept finding places to kiss and lick.

She breathed out, over and over, "Yes, yes, yes, yes."

His tongue replaced his fingers and her hips rocketed upwards, shoving herself against him more fully. After that it felt like endless minutes that he licked at her, raising and raising her temperature and the sensations that were going through her, as she finally stopped thinking about all her fears and doubts and gave in to him.

Penelope cried "Oh, God, baby, that's so good," right before he shoved two fingers into her and blew on her clit. She clenched around him and started to come while he gently flicked at the bundle of nerves that were sensitive and screaming for more attention. Just as her body started to relax he sucked on her clit and she screamed incoherently, feeling a second wave hit her, leaving her limp and shaking with bliss.

Derek kissed and licked at her for another long moment, as she came down from her high, and then he moved away. Penelope removed her arm from her eyes and squinted, as the light in the room hit her pupils, but she could tell what he was doing: sheathing himself in a condom.

Soon he was positioned between her legs. He kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered close as she anticipated the moment they were joined together but Derek ordered, his voice low and filled with desire, "Look at me."

Slowly her eyes opened again and she held his gaze. Her hand moved down and found his dick. She stroked it several times and marveled at the feel of all that throbbing manhood in her grasp. This man who was so powerful, breath taking, beautiful.

He let out a guttural moan and shallowly entered her. "Baby girl, ohhhhhh." He moaned again.

Penelope's eyes closed. Her head fell back on the pillow as her back arched and she felt what she wanted to feel for so long: Derek sliding into her.

A few shallow thrusts led to a deeper one and she screamed at the intrusion. "Oh, God!"

XXXXXXXXX

He stilled inside of her.

She was tighter than he could have imagined. It flared to life a primal pride in him to know it had been a long time since she was with anyone. His Penelope was no virgin but ever since she met Derek she was definitely all about one guy. Sure she had dates but she was quick to tell them none of those men had that special something: that vibe she was looking for, the spark, the chemistry.

But they had all that and more. They had it all between them. Love and lust, laughs and tears, joy and pain and this beautiful pleasure they were finally giving into. It felt so right to be making love.

Pressing her hands firmly against his back, she moved her hips up and urged him to start thrusting. Once they found a rhythm his lips molded against hers again and they kissed deeply, moaning in each other's mouth.

A few minutes passed.

He started to massage her breast again, working her into a frenzy, knowing that soon he would be coming, no matter how badly he wanted to last a long time for her, because of how emotional he was over her.

He couldn't imagine touching another woman, not after that moment where Penelope slammed down the phone on him, and he hated to think she'd let another man touch her. This was right. His dick surrounded by her tight, wet heat, the walls of her body holding him snug as he drove in and out of her. This was the way it needed to be and he was just a fool for wondering if he should be with her.

Fuck yeah he should be with her. Fuck yeah they should do this every damn day and night, just like she yelled at him on the phone today. Fuck yeah he wanted just her. Fuck yeah he needed just her. Fuck yeah they fit together just right. She made him feel so loved.

Pulling his mouth off hers, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, "Penelope, Penelope, Penelope, my baby girl, oh baby......Fuck, this is good, baby."

"Oh, yeah, so good, Derek. This is so good. Oh God."

He lifted himself up and sped up their pace. "Come on, baby. Come with me. Come for your man."

After changing the angle to let himself sink deeper into her, a few more thrusts and Derek was shaking with the force of his release. Her body clenched around him after feeling him letting go.

He let out a yell and she was gasping in very quick succession as her body shook.

He brought his mouth to hers again and they shared one more kiss before he pulled out and lay on his back next to her. Both were breathing hard and had their eyes closed.

"Woman," he panted "you are the absolute best."


	5. Chapter 5

**A Life Worth Living **

**Chapter Five**

**December 28, 2007- Friday**

Laying there, naked and spent, wearing a used condom, Derek Morgan felt just as about as good as he ever had felt in all his life. Making love to Penelope left him exhausted, weak, exhilarated, feeling loved and chosen.

He couldn't even catch his breath after he rolled away from her. Keeping his eyes closed, as he gasped for air, he finally had his breathing normal enough to speak.

And the first thing he said?

"Woman, you are the absolute best."

Instead of hearing Penelope chuckle Derek was alarmed to feel her weight slip off the bed. His eyes flew open and he suddenly wondered why she'd be moving away from him when he was just about to pull her into his arms and cuddle in the way he wanted to for years.

His sweet, soft, curvy, precious baby girl. The only person he would really trust one hundred percent because she made it easy to believe in her. She was all about making him stronger and never making him hurt.

Watching her move across the bedroom, with a sheet wrapped around her, made him wonder what was about to happen next.

XXXXXX

Even as good as she felt, she still had this moment of complete crazy fear that he was going to open his eyes and look at her body again, this time not in a haze of lust, and somehow be disappointed.

Think what the hell had he just done.

So she jumped out of bed, ripped the sheet away and wrapped up in it, and headed for her robe. Grabbing it she told Derek, "Be right back,"and then hurried to the bathroom.

After going to the bathroom and washing up a bit, Penelope slipped on her robe and looked in the mirror. She was still flushed and could see love bites on her neck that would surely darken tomorrow.

Her hair was a mussed mess. She pulled out all the little flower pins she had in it and brushed it before pulling it into a pony tail. Her brain screaming the whole time: _You just had sex with Derek_!

And why did they have sex? He was jealous she was on a date with another guy. As if she was not allowed to do anything with her life but lust over him. How many dates did he have this last year? How many since they met?

She had dates too, of course, not that they went anywhere. Most of the guys she met worked in the same building as her and Derek and he always managed to run them off. He'd just come around her more often and cozy up, lay on the pet names, and stake his claim on her. Then he'd stare the guy down and order "Treat my baby girl right," effectively making even the toughest Agent run for the hills.

Kevin had even mentioned that he wondered if her and Derek had ever been together. She assured him they hadn't. Kevin had told her that he wasn't scared of her overprotective best friend. He knew lots of tough guys in his life and most were all talk.

Penelope knew Derek wasn't all talk but no need to tell Kevin that and make him give up on her like the rest had before him. And, to be honest, Penelope always blew off those other guys and that probably contributed to her long streak of first dates and no second dates. She couldn't be excited about them because they weren't Derek.

After she was shot she decided she had to change her ways. Had to get past her dreams and fantasies about Derek.

And now he was here. Having wonderful, slow and sweet sex with her. Making her feel wanted by him in the way she always wanted to be.

Now what? Hell if she knew.

Derek was fine with not being with her two months back after their annual going to his house to watch Halloween movies night. He was fine with it last month after she was shot. Yes he said he loved her but then he didn't kiss her, that day or any until today. He certainly didn't ask her on a date or say _I love you_ another time.

He was fine with not being with her when he left to visit his mom in Chicago. No mention of them becoming anything more than they were was said. He was fine with not being with her that night she called him her noir hero.

So why did he want her tonight? So Kevin couldn't have her. To get her to give up on another man. But to what end?

Would Derek go back to his normal good buddy routine when they got back to work? Could she smile through that and let that be enough? Was tonight their one night to make good on their dirty talk and now they would stay friends?

Should she still plan on dating Kevin? Because, whatever happened, Penelope was going to keep moving forward in her plan to get married and have a kid.

Either it could be with the guy she had loved for over three years or it could be with someone new. It was happening though. She didn't get shot just to go back to her old, normal, boring, lonely life.

Sighing deeply, and looking at her still glazed with lust eyes, she thought about how tonight was the most fun she had in years. Naked bonding with Derek.

She just hoped this didn't ruin them.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek was starting to get worried now. She had been in the bathroom a while.

It gave him time to get rid of the condom, pull on his boxers, go to the kitchen to wash his hands and get some water and pace. Though he didn't want her to catch him worriedly pacing around when she came back out. He didn't want to make himself look like an idiot in her eyes.

He fought the urge to go knock on the bathroom door.

Should he get dressed? What the hell? Did she want him out of here? What was she doing in the bathroom for so long?

It had only been ten minutes but they were long minutes to him.

He pinched his nose and, not for the first time that month, thought about the moment she woke up in the hospital. That was the moment he wanted to tell her _"I'm so sorry this happened, baby girl. Its all my fault. You should have been with me instead. I love you. Please be with me and I'll always keep you safe."_

But did he say anything like that? Not even close.

Still he tried to make up for all his mistakes over the next few days. He stayed with her and he comforted her. He tried to show his love. He wasn't good at saying he loved anyone. He never said that word- love- to anyone but his family before the night he said it to Penelope.

Of course he loved other people too. He loved Reid, for one. Reid was not like anyone Derek would have picked for a friend in high school or college and yet he was the closest guy in Derek's life now. Their bond went deep but they didn't have to say that aloud. Derek loved JJ too. She was sweet and kind. He really did admire her.

Still Penelope was way different than any other friend of his. She was the woman he loved. She needed and deserved to hear that. So he finally spit it out.

But then he let all his doubts talk him out of going for more. It was so much more comfortable to not risk emotional heartbreak. The only reason he did it tonight was out of jealousy and desperation.

He rushed into this and now he might pay the cost for that. Not because Penelope didn't care for him back. Because he did this all wrong.

He felt he was years too late in telling her what he needed to tell her, showing her what she needed to know, treating her how she needed to be treated to believe in his desire for her.

There was no way to get those years back. But, if she gave him the chance, he'd make the years to come be amazing for them.

If she would only come out of the damn bathroom and face him.

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope left the bathroom, looked toward the bedroom in her small apartment and saw it empty. Brief panic stole through her but then she noticed his clothes laying on the floor.

Turning around she came face to face with Morgan, who was coming out of the kitchen area, and they stared at each other. His eyes were dark and unreadable as they gazed into hers.

Feeling nervous and unsure of where they stood, or even what she could believe they could possibly be since he spent years fighting their attraction, she blurted out "You don't have to spend the night!"

A long moment passed and then he said "All right," and walked past her into the bedroom. She watched him for a minute, as he got on his pants, and then she headed toward the front door.

It took a long, agonizing five minutes for him to get completely dressed, including his shoes and then to grab his coat, before he came close to the door. "Penelope....." he let out a shaky breath "I don't have any regrets. This was a long time coming."

"Something to get out of our systems?"

His eyes held hers. It was so very hard to not just crack a joke and hide in that. Just tap her nose and tell her that she was the hottest mama he ever got with and he'd get with her again anytime. But he was just too emotionally raw to do that.

The word was barely audible when he said "No." Then he cleared his throat and added "I mean...uh...not for me. I would be very disappointed to never be able to be with you, like this, again."

After a moment of thinking about that she answered "When I was shot I asked myself why did this happen. I needed a reason. The only thing I could come up with was that it was my kick in the pants to start living again. That means I can't go back to playing games with my life....with you. I want to know I'm going to have something I can count on and believe in. You've been a true and loyal friend and, Morgan, I would never want to lose that but this....I don't know. You never wanted this before and I can't figure out what could have changed your mind other than staking a claim so Kevin can't. And that's just not enough."

Emotionally he told her, "Baby girl, before I ever knew that guy existed I was in love with you and I told you that!" Calming down a bit he added "I know I've made mistakes but don't do this to us. Don't give up right when we finally...." his voice dropped and he raised a shaky hand to caress her cheek "we made love, baby girl." He kissed her forehead. "And it was perfect."

Gripping him around the waist, she pressed her cheek against his chest, squeezed him tightly and whispered "Please stay."

Letting out a relieved breath Morgan told her "Thank you, Penelope. Thank you very much," his words teary and filled with love.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Life Worth Living **

**Chapter Six**

**December 29, 2007- Saturday**

Derek woke up. His body feeling deliciously sore was his first reminder of the lovemaking he shared with Penelope the night before. He found now that no part of him was touching her. But, even with his eyes closed, he could tell she was still in the bed.

Her body heat next to him, the sound of her steady and even breathing, an the unique scent of her filling the air all assured him that his baby girl was close by.

Opening his eyes he saw she was rolled away from him, laying on her side, so he rolled toward her, spooning her from behind. That was just how they fell asleep the night before, Morgan holding Garcia's shaking body as he tried to be the man she really needed and could believe in.

As soon as he was wrapped around her now she whispered, half asleep still, "Morgan."

"That's my name, baby."

A small smile curved her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. He gave her a quick kiss.

Rolling over Penelope ended up under Derek. One long look passed between them before her arms looped his neck and they started to kiss passionately.

XXXXXXXXXX

Now this was the way to wake up. Wrapped up in the strong, muscular arms of the man she had loved since day one.

Wow. It felt fantastic.

Derek Morgan was all man too. As hot as God ever made. That was what Penelope first saw when she met him but it didn't take long to see he was smart, sensitive, kind, funny and sweet. He was the prince she always called him.

Her prince.

Could he really want to be here more than anywhere else on the planet? Could he really love her like that? He said he did and he said he wanted this.

That was all she wanted to hear.

This morning would not be wasted on worries like how she fell asleep, racked with fears and doubts that he tried to take away by holding her tight _(Don't let go, Derek, she had whispered when they lay in bed and the tears welled her eyes_), kissing her neck and murmuring soothing words (_Shh, baby, shhh, I know. Its okay to cry. Let it all out_).

No, this morning would be spent showing him he was in the right place and she wanted him to want to stay with her for a good long while.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Now this was more like it. This was his feisty Garcia, raring to go, and Morgan was loving every second of this kiss, as she gave as good as she got.

Dressed in a silky robe, she reached down and undid the sash. As soon as he felt her doing that he broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down her body. Her hands held onto his back, smoothing over all his muscles and kneading them, while his mouth sucked and licked at her body.

"Hot Stuff," she said, her tone that teasing one that had first made him go so crazy over her, "I'm craving a taste of you."

He groaned in pleasure and sucked at her breast for a long moment before rolling on his back. Penelope's eyes glittered with naughtiest gleam as she looked up at him and added "And then you are taking me shopping."

She started to kiss his neck and down his chest, going really slow and dragging it out, as he tensed and shivered in anticipation of where her mouth would end up. She flicked her tongue over his nipple and he moaned softly.

"Shopping, huh? That's what's on your mind right now? Focus, woman," he teased.

Her fingernails scrapped his abs and he let his head fall back in pleasure. "We need supplies....lots and lots of supplies....in all flavors....so I can have my Hot Stuff over and over and over and over and over and over and over again between now and Tuesday." She sucked at the skin over his abs, as her fingers trailed downwards. "Don't you love long weekends?"

"Mmmm-hmmmm."

The night before she had only stroked his dick a few times before the need to be inside of her was too great and he thrust in. Now she took her time stroking him until his hips were bucking and then she licked across his slit.

Her lips were against him when she said "After every single time," she licked along the underside of his dick "you have ever called me...." she licked him again "and I mean ever, you handsome stud," another lick around the head of him "I have imagined us fucking." And then her mouth engulfed him and he lost it.

It was so good to have her sucking on him. Better than it could be with anyone else because this was his baby girl. The one who got past all his walls.

Her hand worked his shaft, pumping up and down, while her mouth did its magic on him and soon he was burying his hands in her hair and warning "Baby, I'm so close."

A gentle squeeze of his balls and Morgan was pushed into his release, the power of it rumbling through his body as he shot long, hot, thick ribbons of cum down her throat. Garcia let him slip out and he finished coming over her chest.

She rubbed it in and massaged her breasts, putting on a show for him that left him in awe, as she moaned "Oh, baby, you taste so damn good. Better than candy!"

Morgan chuckled, as he lay there completely spent, and then pulled her on top of him. With a smile he said "Goddess, you're freaking amazing!"

She smiled and giggled. Kissed his throat and said "Baby, its cold. Can I get some blanket on me or what?"

Morgan shifted, grabbed the blanket, covered them and smoothed his hand over her back. "Better, baby girl?"

She nodded. A minute passed and then she asked, breaking the silence, "So was it worth it?"

He jerked an eyebrow up and gave her a very over exaggerated look. As if to say:_ What you talking about, woman? This is worth everything! The wait, the pain, the confusion and the risk_.

Penelope giggled some more and added "Coming back from Chicago early."

"Oh. Yeah. So worth it, Hot Stuff."

She smiled and lay there on him, in a comfortable and happy silence, for a long minute. "I feel like I have a life now, Morgan."

"You had a life before, sweetheart."

"Yeah, I had a life. I had work, volunteering, friends. But I needed more. I needed this. Now I really have a life worth living."

Wearing a soft smile he stroked her hair. And he had no doubts he had a life worth living now too.

XXXXXXXXX

"Now this is how you spend a Saturday," Derek joked as he stood with his arms around Penelope's waist in the condom aisle of the local drugstore. "What looks good to you, mama?"

Meeting his eyes she flirted "My chocolate God of thunder looks good enough to eat." She motioned to the condoms and laughed. "Oh, you meant out of these?"

With amusement in his voice he said "Pick something. We're burning daylight."

"We don't need daylight for what I wanna do to you."

"But we need time and time is a wasting while you try to decide which ones sound like the most fun." He let go of her and then grabbed ten different boxes and threw them in the cart. "There." He next picked up several bottles of flavored lube and one that warmed up. "Done. Lets go."

Heading for the checkout he left a stunned Penelope standing there. Shaking her head she grinned and said "I guess we're gonna be busy." She turned to follow him and ran right into a lady who was around eighty years old.

Penelope's face went red. "Excuse me, ma'am."

She stayed red faced till she was in Morgan's SUV. "I'm ordering all our condoms online from now on."

He busted out laughing. "My baby girl isn't shy, is she? With the filthy way you speak to me I can't believe you can't handle shopping for condoms."

"It's a little much when you buy out the store." She smiled at him. "Those will last a year."

"HA! Not with what I've got in mind they won't." He leaned over closer to her. "I've never had a steady before....I don't know what its like to have sex every time I want it.....but guess what, baby doll? I'm about to get real used to it."

She smirked. "We'll see."

He tickled her and spoke against her ear. "We'll see, girl? Yeah, we'll see. We'll see have many times you can come before you pass out. That's what we're gonna see just as soon as I get your motor mouth home and that gorgeous body naked."

"All talk."

Morgan gave her a wide eyed look. "Oh, its on."

She smiled widely. "Well bring it on then, sweetness, if you got all that in you."

"You will regret these taunts," he teased.

She rubbed her hand along his thigh. "I'm not worried. Mama knows the secret weapon."

He raised an eyebrow.

She went on "Taking a nice, long, wet, good taste of my favorite stick of chocolate."

He grinned as he got hard. He shifted away from her and started the SUV. "Quiet over there. I need to focus on the road."

"Multi task. I do it every day. You know, like, when I'm imagining you taking me from behind and at the same time I'm telling Hotch something about our latest case."

"Hush!"

"Or when I'm thinking about your tongue lapping up all my sweet, sweet juices while at the same time I'm telling Strauss that, yes, I do understand just how wrong it is to talk dirty to you in the office place."

"Penelope," he said, hissing out her name as he got more and more turned on.

"And I have to multi task when we're in a briefing together and all I want is you to throw me on the table, kick everyone out, pull the shades and pound into me, baby, till the table just about breaks beneath us while you try and stifle my screams with a kiss. But you can't because its just too good and I'm just too loud and then everyone knows just how much you do want your baby girl."

"Mmmm. I do. I do very much, sweetheart. But that little fantasy you just described will never happen." He chuckled. "What can happen though is just about anything you want behind closed doors."

She teased "That was behind closed doors. I said you would kick everyone out first."

Derek laughed. "You are too much, girl. I'm feeling really lucky right now."

Penelope looked at the bulge in his pants. "Apparently!"

He laughed and shifted around in his seat. "Just wait till I get you home."

She grinned and looked out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Life Worth Living **

**Chapter Seven**

**December 29, 2007- Saturday**

Derek and Penelope started kissing on his front porch.

That morning they had breakfast together at her apartment, after their first night of sleeping together, then they went shopping for condoms with the plan of spending the rest of the weekend in bed at his place. She had packed a bag full of clothes and toiletries to use while staying with Derek.

He slipped the key in the door and pushed it open. Clooney jumped on them. "Down, boy!"

"Be nice to him. He's just saying hello and that he loves you. Hey, boy, did you miss mama? Mama missed her big, slobbering baby. Aww, you're such a good doggie."

Derek rolled his eyes. "And you wonder why he loves you more than me. Save some of that sweetness for your man, will you?" he joked.

Walking in he put in the code for the alarm and then pulled Penelope inside, out of the cold, and immediately helped her out of her coat.

She cooed "Thank you, lover."

"You are so welcome, doll face. Now about the rest of these clothes. Why are you wearing buttons, huh, baby? Trying to make this hard on me?"

She laughed. "I didn't know I had to dress for easy access."

"That should have been obvious," he joked before giving her a tender and sweet kiss. Moving away he said "Come on, Clooney," and took the dog to the back door to let him go to the backyard.

Penelope followed Derek to the kitchen. Her eyes moved to his fridge. There were lots of pictures there. Some of his mom, sisters, nephews, Reid, JJ, Hotch and his wife and son, and some of Penelope. Her eyes settled on one of her and Derek together. In it he was giving her a tender look and she was looking straight ahead, never catching how all his love was on display in that second.

Now she saw it though and her heart flipped over.

"Hey," she asked "why did you stop by my place last night anyway? You never stop by. Not that I haven't dreamed of you popping in and stripping down just about every day since we met, you sexy thing."

Reaching into the pocket of his leather jacket he pulled out a jeweler's box and set it on the counter. Opening it he showed her a necklace that had an angel pendent on it. "For my angel on earth."

"Aww, when did you get this? You already gave me a Christmas present. You didn't have to-"

"Hush, woman, I wanted to."

She smiled sweetly as Derek put the necklace on her.

Penelope let out a happy sigh, fingering the pendent. "So, wait a minute, you were going to give me this before you knew I was dating Kevin?"

"Hold up, baby. Dating? Last night was the first date, right?"

"Technically, yeah, I guess, but he's been into me since we met."

"Well he's going to be one disappointed man because you're my baby girl and you better tell that man that, pronto."

Smiling and nodding she said "I will."

"You better," he teased as he shook his head at her. His voice dropped and he added "I won't share." He ran a finger down her cleavage, where her shirt was unbuttoned at the top. "All of this gorgeousness is for me and just me."

Slowly they leaned closer to each other and shared a kiss. Clooney barked so Derek broke away and said "Sorry, babe, just a minute," before he went and let the dog back in. Then he locked the back door and did the alarm again. "Okay, I'm all yours."

"Music to my ears," she purred.

He laughed. "Eager, Garcia?"

"Look in a mirror, what do you think?"

"Do you love me just for my body?"

"Mainly," she teased.

Derek gave her a faked playful look and said "You better run, girl."

"Why would I bother? I want to be caught and spanked."

He soon had he pushed against the fridge and was kissing her with an intensity that was sure to lead to just one place. Luckily that was the place they both wanted to end up anyway.

XXXXXXXXX

By the time they stumbled inside of his bedroom both their shirts were off. Morgan sat Garcia on the bed, dropped down to his knees, slid down the zipper on her boots and took them both off. Then he pulled off her socks and kissed the inside of each ankle.

She smiled sweetly at his tenderness.

Her hands went to work on his belt and got that off. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. Morgan told her "Lets just stay naked. This getting undressed is really slowing us down."

Hearing that she burst out laughing and was still laughing when his mouth covered hers, easing her back on the bed, and they started kissing again.

Her fingernails scratched down his back.

Breaking their kiss he moved his lips to her neck, drawing blissful sighs out of her, and she pressed her fingers into his lower back. He ground his pelvis into her. Their jeans causing delicious friction against each other.

With his lips next to her ear, Derek whispered "Baby girl, you're making all my dreams come true, you know that right?"

Their eyes met for a long, heated moment before they kissed again. Derek kissed down her body, unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off. Standing up, he got out of his own jeans.

Penelope grinned at his eagerness. "Baby," she drew out the word "I know you don't wanna hear this...you sure do look more than ready but...."

"Spit it out, woman."

"You left the condoms in the kitchen."

Groaning he took off out of the room and was back in just two minutes. Penelope laughed. "You do run fast when you're motivated."

"Lots of practice."

She pouted.

He added "Chasing unsubs."

She smiled and then he was ripping open the box of condoms and littering the bed with their foil packages. Penelope laughed and found Derek once again stifling her laugh with a kiss. She moaned into his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXX

His heart was light. His body was hard.

Derek Morgan was having a good morning with his baby girl. A better morning than he ever had before in his whole life. A damn sure better morning than he had in the last month when life turned itself upside down because Penelope was shot.

Now she was healthy, ready to live again, and willing to give herself to him. He didn't know how he got to be so lucky. He knew this was more than he deserved but he planned to take it anyway, treasure this and her, and make the absolute most out of them.

He lay kisses along her jaw and down her throat, as he massaged her breast, which was still clad in her lacy pink bra. Derek buried his face in her cleavage. "Mmm," he kissed all over her breasts "so sexy, sweetheart. God, do you know how many times I've wanted to do this?"

Then he pulled down the cups, freeing her large and gorgeous breasts, and licked across both of them. "Fuck, Garcia, you're hot as hell, baby."

Licking around her nipple he flicked it, teasing her, and making her arch upwards toward the warm heat of his mouth. He blew on her wet skin and she shivered before he sucked her breast into his mouth.

Massaging as he suckled he felt like he was in a sex dream about her. It was just too good to be real but it was. And there was more than just their amazing times in bed they had to look forward to. They got to share all the things he wanted: cuddling on his couch, walking Clooney through the park, dancing, weekends and vacations and knowing that someone would be there at the end of the bad days.

They got it all. It made Derek's heart soar to know that. He was feeling great about finally allowing them to get to this place.

All her moaning, as he enjoyed playing with her breasts, was driving Derek crazy. He moved up to kiss her some more, letting his fingers slip beneath the lacy boy shorts she had on, to see if she was wet and ready for him. His fingers slicked over her, finding her hot sex soaked with juices, and then he rubbed her clit.

Breaking away from their kiss she screeched "Derek!"

Grinning he whispered in her ear, as he kept working her clit, "Is that how you like it baby? Nice and hard for my filthy mouthed woman."

"Oh, God, oh......yes, yes, yes, Derek!"

He thrust two fingers in her and curved them upwards, bringing her to a quick screaming orgasm, not letting up as she clenched around him, drawing out her release as long as he could till her panties were drenched. He pulled them off and then his boxers.

The condom got slid on, as she lay there in a blissful daze, and then he was hovering over her. "Baby girl, I need you. You with me?"

A sly grin curved her lips and she answered "I would be crazy not to be, baby."

He thrust into her and moaned at how good it felt to get back inside that warm, wet heat. "Fuck, baby girl. Fuck. You're so tight. God, so good! Mmmmm, baby."

"Oh, give it to me, Morgan. Oh, yeah, baby, fuck me. Just like that."

His lips brushed hers. His voice was thick with emotion when he said "Penelope, sweetheart."

"Yes! Yes! Deeper, baby! Please, please, baby. Ohhhhh."

He pressed his hands behind her thighs to push them closer to her chest, sunk in deeper and was rewarded with Penelope screaming in pleasure. For long minutes he kept up a slow pace and then, when his body tightened and he knew he was getting close, he sped up his pace till she was thrashing and sucking in gasps of air, making high pitched sounds that signaled she was about to come too.

When she clenched around Derek his body responded to the feel of her walls milking him and he yelled in ecstasy. "Ahhhh, baby girl, yeah! Ohhhh!" Soon he was relaxing against her, kissing her shoulders and whispering "The best."


	8. Chapter 8

**A Life Worth Living **

**Chapter Eight**

**December 29, 2007- Saturday**

Laying in bed together, with the early morning sunlight streaming over their bodies, Derek found himself focusing completely, for the first time, on the scars on Penelope's chest. Before that he had noticed them but glossed over them- too caught up in his lust to focus on them and unwilling to think about the horrible way they came to mar his baby girl's skin.

She seemed so healthy now. So full of life. Strong and able to give as good as she got in bed and out of bed.

But he remembered how it was just a month before when she wasn't strong like this. When she was laying in that hospital bed saying words that horrified him: _I pretended to be dead._

Now his fingers brushed over her scars, as she lay there with her eyes closed, and then he kissed each one. He knew she wasn't asleep. They had been talking for a while and she was starting to drift off now.

Penelope's hand rose and caressed the back of his head, as he rested it on her chest, and then she said "I feel so lucky to still be here."

His voice husky with emotion Derek told her something that he had thought every day since she got hurt. "If I could have taken that bullet for you I would have."

_(If I only could _

_make a deal with God_

_-_

_and get him to swap us places_

_-_

_Be running up that road_

_Be running up that hill_

_Be running up that building, baby_) (Placebo)

Penelope whispered back "I know."

Derek lay there, with his head on her heart, listening to her heartbeat until he fell asleep. In that moment he tried his hardest to let go of the pain he felt for the last month but no matter how much he knew Penelope was alive and well now the pain lingered.

A part of Derek was just as scarred as Penelope now.

(_Come on, baby._

_Come on, come on, darling._

_-_

_Let me steal this moment from you now._

_-_

_Come on, angel._

_Come on, come on, darling._

_-_

_Let's exchange the experience._

_-_

_If I only could....._)

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek leaned against the bathroom door. He wore only boxers. When he woke up he found that Penelope wasn't in his bed. He only made it as far as the bathroom in his search for her.

The door was opened and he could hear soft music playing on the radio he kept in there. Looking in he was treated to quite a sight. Penelope lounging with her eyes closed and bubbles covering her body.

Clearing his throat first, he said "Wow, woman, who ever knew you'd look so good in my bathtub?"

She grinned and her eyes opened. "Weird. I always knew _you'd_ look good in _my_ bathtub. Must be that my imagination is better than yours."

He walked inside and sat on the edge of the tub. His hand skimmed the water, caressing her knee.

In a low and serious voice he said "Thank you for leaving the door open."

She teased "You've seen it all now. No more hiding my flaws under dresses for me."

"You have no flaws, woman."

She grinned at him. "Oh, you smitten man. You're wearing love goggles, baby, but I don't mind it a bit."

Derek dipped his hand into the water and found her hand. Lifting it up he intertwined their fingers. A long moment passed it silence. "Answer something for me, okay?"

"Okay,"she said, with some trepidation in her tone because he wasn't smiling or laughing.

"When you got pissed at me yesterday you yelled that you wanted a sex life and a boyfriend now that you're recovered from your injury.....baby girl, did you ever think that guy should be me and that it was stupid to be going out with Lynch?"

Getting a little upset she stiffened up and tried to pull her hand away, but Derek wouldn't let her hand go.

Penelope said "If you're blaming me for wanting to date someone else-"

"Whoa, Garcia, don't turn this into something its not. I just wondered why you didn't come to me first."

"Like you had dibs on me or something?"

He smirked and the moment lightened. "I didn't say dibs."

She smirked back.

Derek went on. "I just hate the idea that you were going to hook up with that guy."

"I had to do something. I went without sex for too long over you. You didn't deprive yourself so why should I have kept that up? Just think about it. You always knew you could have me. I never knew if I'd ever have you. Totally uber unfair, handsome. I couldn't do that kind of balance of power anymore."

He kissed the back of her hand, that he was still holding. "I like this kind of balance of power better anyway, girl."

She chuckled. "Me too. Now when you threaten to spank me I'll know there is a chance it might actually happen. Not that it will make me behave any better though."

He laughed. "You keep mentioning getting spanked. Watch it, Garcia, or your motor mouth will write a check your ass has to cash."

She gave him a flirty look. "Baby, all I wanna find out is if it is as good as my fantasies."

Derek's eyes widened. "The things that go on in that mind of yours. Scary, woman. I don't know what I'm in for."

"Don't worry. Mama will take care of you."

Derek laughed. He moved close to her and gave her a sweet kiss before he said "I'm going to go rustle us up some lunch."

"More like dinner. Its after six."

"Times flies when you're having smoking hot sex."

He left the bathroom to the sound of her laughter ringing in the air.

XXXXXXXXXXX

That evening they decided to watch a Christmas movie that was playing on TV. At first they were sitting on the couch together but then Penelope yawned. Derek patted his lap and said "Here you go, mama, rest that pretty head of yours."

With a sweet smile on her lips she said "Okay," and laid her head down. He ended up tangling his fingers in her hair and playing it.

After a while she told him "Handsome, you're not paying attention to the movie."

"Saw this one just a few days back. Des wanted to watch it."

"We could watch something else."

"Leave it, woman. You like this one so just hush and watch it."

She watched it till commercial and then asked him "So did you have a good time in Chicago?"

In a serious, low voice he said "Truth be told, not really."

"Why not, baby?"

"I had a lot on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking long enough to relax."

"Man, do I know that feelings. Sometimes I feel like our job follows me home and haunts me. Every time I get through a case without having to look at a crime scene photo I consider it a personal victory."

"It wasn't work on my mind, Penelope." He let out a short breath as he kept playing with her hair. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

She sat up. From his tone she knew he wasn't just giving her a line. Their eyes met. He cupped her face with one hand and leaned closer, adding, "Thinking about this," and then he pressed his lips to hers.

After they broke apart, she wrapped one arm around his neck and their foreheads rested against each other. They stayed that way for a silent minute.

"I love you, Derek."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

"Take me to bed, you sexy stud."

He smiled and pulled back. "What about your romantic Christmas movie? You'll miss the end."

"Don't care." She ran her hand over his shoulder. "You're the only romantic ending I really give a damn about."

"Baby girl," he said with a grin "you're too cute sometimes."

"I know." Her eyes gleamed as she stood up. "Why aren't we naked yet?"

Derek stood up and swept her off her feet, causing her to yelp and demand to be put down, then he carried her to the bedroom and asked her "Did you order a nude Hot Suff, mama?" Setting her down he started to rip off his shirt. "How's this for fast service? Come on, Garcia, catch up. You're falling behind, baby. I thought you were quick with those magic fingers."

Flirting with him she said "I'll show you some magic fingers," as she went to work on pulling down his zipper.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Life Worth Living **

**Chapter Nine**

**December 31, 2007- Monday**

Her lips actually tingled when Derek kissed Penelope good-bye on Monday afternoon. He had taken her back to her place to get dressed for New Year's Eve, which would be their first real date.

Something about that kiss in her living room was magical and left her in a dreamy haze as she got ready for that night out.

There was romance in the moment. It marked the first time they would separate since Friday night when they took their relationship, after three and a half years, from just friends who flirted to lovers.

When Derek showed up back at Penelope's apartment four hours later her heart raced at the sound of him knocking on the door. Checking her image one last time in the mirror she crossed the room, looked through the peep hole, and answered it.

His eyes took in the silky purple dress she had on. "Wow, you always look good to me, baby girl, but you look even better now that I know I can take that dress off you at the end of the night."

"Only if you're a good boy, Morgan."

He grinned. "Remember what my job is before you lie to me, Garcia."

She busted out laughing. "I hate profilers."

He strolled inside. "That right, baby girl? Then how did you ever fall for me?"

"Your hot ass, of course." She slapped his ass before he got a chance to turn around to face her.

"Watch yourself, woman," he teased. "You're assaulting a federal agent."

"Lock me up and throw away the key, SSA Sexy."

Derek pulled her close to him. Penelope yelped and cried "Your hands are freezing!"

"Sorry, baby."

"Well this is new. Me complaining about having your hands on me. Maybe the novelty is wearing off already."

"Hush your mouth."

"Hush my mouth for me."

They shared a tender kiss. Derek moved back "Come on, lets get out of here before we don't get out of here at all."

"I wouldn't mind that a bit. What better way to see in 2008 then riding a Greek God?"

"Being ridden by a Goddess?"

"Touche."

He helped her get her coat on and then kissed her cheek. "Remind me to kick my own ass for agreeing to go to Rossi's party. What the fuck was I thinking?"

"It was weeks ago that he brought it up. Who knew we'd have to give up naked, sweaty fun in order to go?"

"It should have been obvious."

Penelope smiled. "Now that you mentioned it....yeah, it so should have been pretty obvious, Hot Stuff."

"Live and learn." Derek grinned. They walked out of the apartment, locked the door, and then Derek placed his hand on her back and led her to the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Because the party was attended by lots of their co-workers, beyond just the team, Derek and Penelope decided to keep their relationship a secret. Rossi hadn't been working with the BAU long and they didn't know him very well. He had retired for ten years and just came back. This party was his way to re-establish old friendships and start new ones. Among the guest list were also people who lived in the same luxury condo complex as him and some of his friends from the literary world.

Derek stuck to talking to Reid, Hotch and Haley, mostly, where Penelope was off with JJ mixing and mingling. Derek found her in the kitchen at one point. She was pouring herself a drink.

Walking up behind her he whispered in her ear "I could think of better uses for that ice."

A smile spread over her lips.

Derek leaned against the counter and looked at her. He asked "What do you think about getting out of here before midnight?" He faked a yawn. "We do have to work tomorrow."

Penelope winked at him. "Smart thinking. I need my beauty sleep."

"Lets just face it. We're old now. We can't hang like we used to."

"You better track down our coats. I'm getting so sleepy already."

"Go say our good-byes to Rossi and I'll meet you by the door in five."

"Make it three."

He raised an eyebrow.

She said "I know you can move fast when you're motivated."

Derek sauntered out of the kitchen with a smile on his lips. Penelope looked at one of Rossi's friends, who she didn't know, and said "Too bad that super fox looks at me like a sister."

The woman shook her head. "Honey, I've got a brother and he's never looked at me like that."

XXXXXXXXX

Derek laughed as Penelope told him about what the stranger had said. They were walking into his house. "Sister? What were you thinking telling her that one?"

"I've heard people say we have a sibling type relationship."

"What people?" he asked, in disbelief.

"You know, around work."

"Woman, either you heard wrong or they got something wrong with their eyes. Cause only someone blind could think that about us." He locked the door and armed the alarm. Clooney ran up to them to get some love for both of them. Derek took off his coat and then said "Let me deal with him so we don't get interrupted later, okay, sweetness?"

"Yes, sugar."

They shared a short kiss and Derek walked toward the back of the house. He opened the back door and let Clooney outside. Ten minutes later he went looking for Penelope only to find her up in his bedroom.

She had changed into a pink nightie, taken her hair down, and flipped on the New Year's Eve Countdown on TV. Derek leaned against the door and watched her. "You look like you belong there."

She gave him a sweet smile. "Glad to know you like the picture I paint in your bed but its not quite perfect yet."

He raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was going to take off her nightie, when she patted the spot next to her on the bed. He grinned and walked over, kicking his shoes off along the way. Sitting down next to her, so that his back was against the head board, Derek said "That better, Garcia?"

She nodded in a cute way, bobbing her head up and down. His eyes darkened and lingered on her. Their gazes held for a long moment until she asked "We're not going to watch the countdown, are we?"

"Not this year, baby girl."

She tossed the remote aside, put her glasses on the night stand, and then they went into each other's arms, smiling before they kissed.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning Derek brought Penelope breakfast in bed. She protested "You're spoiling me, baby."

"Hush, woman," he sat down and placed the tray over her lap "You need to get used to this kind of treatment cause you," he tapped her nose "are gonna be getting this all year long."

She smiled sweetly. "Okay, if you insist, I'll let you treat me like a princess. Who am I to complain if a Greek God wants to pamper me?"

"You are my princess, baby girl, and I do appreciate you, you know that, right?"

She nodded and took a bite of her french toast. "And I appreciate a man who can cook."

"And I appreciate a woman who is flexible."

Penelope blushed. "You just have to make everything dirty, don't you?" she teased. "I'm so glad I'm not like that at all."

"You're the one who taught me to be like that, girl."

She laughed. "Oh, yeah, that's right, isn't it? Oops! Do you want to spank me?"

"If you say spank one more time," he warned, his tone filled with seductive heat.

Their eyes met and held, both dancing with amusement, tenderness and love.

Penelope looked down. She picked up her fork. "Spank."

"That's it!"

The tray went off the bed, getting set down on the nearby dresser, and then Derek climbed onto the bed and placed his hands on the headboard, behind Penelope. "You are gonna get what you keep begging for, baby, if you say that word to me one more time. Just one more. Last warning." He caught her lips in a tongue tangling kiss and then rolled onto his back, bringing her with him.

Moving his lips to her throat he licked and sucked at her pulse point. Penelope breathed into his ear "Spank, spank, spank, spank, spank," and then chuckled.

She wore her night gown and he had on pajama pants and black t-shirt.

Derek pulled up her nightie, as she rested on top of him, and let his hands massaged her thighs and then her ass. Penelope moaned.

He lightly tapped her ass. She hissed out "Harder."

Letting out a soft moan, as Derek kept kissing her neck, he smacked her ass just a tad harder.

She moaned and cried "Fuck that's good. Again, baby. I've been so bad."

He smacked her again but it still wasn't very hard.

Penelope begged "Put me over your knee, Morgan. Do it right."

"Garcia," he dragged out her name, not sure about if he wanted to go there. All his threats were just flirting but they had built up quiet the fantasy for his baby girl. One she wanted lived out now that they were having sex regularly with each other.

"Please, baby, it will be so good, I promise." She gave him a kiss and he relented.

Penelope got up on her knees, to allow Derek to get up. He sat with his legs over the edge of the bed. Taking her face by the chin he said "You need to tell me when its enough, baby, so I know, okay?"

She gave him a sexy smile. "Oh, you'll know!"

Penelope laid over his knees, still resting on the bed, with her knees slightly bent so her ass was raised. Derek kissed her lower back and murmured "I love you, baby girl."

"You made me want this. Now make me love it."

He grinned, his hand massaging her ass, "Oh, you'll love it, sweetheart. So much you'll be begging for more."

"Your Goddess has been a bad, bad girl. I've been so naughty and I need punishment."

Derek moaned in pleasure at her spicy words. His hand slipped between her legs and he started to finger her. He worked her into a frenzy and just before she was about to come he pulled his fingers out and started to smack her ass again in a steady rhythm.

Penelope moaned and withered in pleasure. "OH GOD YES! Derek, yes! Harder. Harder! Please. Ohhhhhh."

He never did smack her very hard but her ass got slightly red anyway. "You like that, girl?"

"Mmmm-hhmmm."

"God, I want to fuck you so bad right now, Garcia."

She crawled off his lap. Derek stood up, got off his boxers, and then motioned in front of him "Lay here." He lifted up her legs and placed them over his shoulders, then pounded into her dripping, aching sex. "Oh, yeah, that's good, baby girl."

"Derek, Derek, Derek, oh my God, I'm close."

He thrust into her even faster and she clenched around him. He kept pumping and after a few more deep strokes he came too, only then realizing they had made love without a condom.

Even though that wasn't his usual style he knew that nothing with Penelope would ever be like with any other woman. He loved her and he couldn't think about anything but sharing the rest of his life with her. There would always be moments of fear but never again would he give up on them rather than fight to keep her as his girl. Never again would he keep his mouth shut when she needed to hear "I love you."

This was the life they shared together now. The life that would one day, hopefully, include kids. Their life that wasn't ruined by the bullet that pierced her skin.

Instead it was made more precious because now neither one of them would ever take each other for granted again.

Derek pulled out and then he got on the bed. "Come here, angel."

Breathing hard and very flushed she slowly moved close to him and lay her head on his chest. He covered them with a blanket.

His fingers caught her necklace in his grasp. It was his Christmas present to her. Derek told her "Next year I'll get you a ring, promise."

"I don't need a ring right away. I just need you. Its okay, handsome. Lets take it slow." She kissed his chest. "I love you so much. Never doubt that for a second."

"You make my life worth living, Penelope. I just hope you know I'm all in."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Of course I know, you silly man. I'm the Oracle, after all."

Derek laughed and they kissed again. Life was good when he had his baby girl naked in his bed. What more could any man ask for?

THE END


End file.
